<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello, My Distant Dream by Kill3rWhal3D1ck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159624">Hello, My Distant Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill3rWhal3D1ck/pseuds/Kill3rWhal3D1ck'>Kill3rWhal3D1ck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Knock Universe, M/M, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill3rWhal3D1ck/pseuds/Kill3rWhal3D1ck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Abridged List of Things Moon Bin Would Not Recommend:</p><p>1. Falling in love with your best friend who doesn't love you that way. Healing from that hurts like a knife in the ribs but Moon Bin is making progress okay? Even his sister thinks so.</p><p>2. Being the object of adoration of one bizarre and inscrutable Cha Eunwoo, who loves nothing more than to wax lyrical about "Destiny."</p><p>Specifically, how Moon Bin and Eunwoo are destined to be together.</p><p>Needless to say, Moon Bin is not convinced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm a new AROHA and Knock is my first comeback with them! I've always thought the story in Knock's MV and lyrics would make a great fic. This is my small attempt at such a fic. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Moon Bin watched as his friend grinned widely at a message on his phone. Moon Bin didn’t even have to glance at the sender’s name to know who was the person who put such a smile on Myung Jun's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Somebody’s happy,” Moon Bin teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh? What?” Myung Jun replied, looking up from his phone. It’s like he had forgotten Moon Bin was there. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just a dumb tiktok. Jin Woo sent it to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can tell,” Moon Bin said. “No one brings out your idiot smile quite like Jin Woo.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myung Jun covered his mouth with one hand while slapping Moon Bin's shoulder repeatedly with the other. “It’s a <em>regular</em> smile thank you very much!” He exclaimed, clearly embarrassed. After slapping Moon Bin what he deemed to be a satisfactory number of times, Myung Jun leaned back in his chair and twirled his pen with his fingers in what was obviously meant to look like a nonchalant move. “Not that it even matters. He doesn’t see me like that.” His voice trailed off. Moon Bin's brows furrowed in confusion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What the hell are you talking about? Jin Woo is clearly interested.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myung Jun chuckled humourlessly at that. “Sure he is, Moon Bin. Which is why he’s never asked me out. Because he’s <em>so </em>interested.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He drops by your desk every week and brings you snacks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He drops by <em>your</em> desk to give you snacks too,” Myung Jun retorted. "Does that mean he's interested in you too?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He gives me the cheap 7-11 stuff while you get the premium Marks and Spencer shit. Don’t pretend you haven’t realised,” Moon Bin said exasperatedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I admit nothing.” The older man was examining his nails but but Moon Bin could see a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Didn’t he give you his new Starbucks tumbler that day just cos you told him it looked cute?” Moon Bin asked, incredulous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myung Jun chewed the inside of his cheek. “Hmm. He did do that, didn’t he?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin sighed. Myung Jun was one of the most sharp-witted people he knew but he was also an absolute airhead when it came to relationships. “Yes he did,” Moon Bin stressed. “He probably hasn’t asked you out cos he’s waiting for you to ask him first. He seems like the kind of guy who’d be shy about these things.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jin Woo? Shy?” Myung Jun considered it, spinning his pen absentmindedly. “Well, I guess that’s a possibility..”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t say..” Moon Bin said drily, returning his attention to the excel documents on his desktop that have been demanding his attention all day. “Has boss signed off on those disbursement forms yet?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course she has,” Myung Jun replied, swiftly switching to work mode. “After I caught her in between meetings. She was barely in her office for two minutes before she had to rush off. I was lucky to get her in time.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Awesome.” At least that was settled. “We should grab drinks after work. Maybe you can get Mr Park J W to join us,” Moon Bin teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Speak of the devil,” Myung Jun muttered. Next thing Moon Bin knew, his best friend put on a voice so high and shrill it would put his sister’s shrieking to shame. "<em>Hey Jin Jin</em>!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jin Woo had just walked out of the staff pantry with a steaming cup of coffee in hand, which he almost spilled upon hearing his name. Moon Bin noticed several colleagues shooting glares at Myung Jun for disrupting the office silence but such things never phased the older man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Myung Jun</em>!” Jin Woo hissed as he approached their work desks. His cheeks were slightly pink. “Could you please not call me that in the office?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you’re okay with Myung Jun calling you <em>Jin Jin</em> outside the office then?” Moon Bin said with a wink. Moon Bin and Myung Jun roared with laughter and high-fived each other as Jin Woo sputtered where he stood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s not what I meant,” Jin Woo said weakly. As Moon Bin and Myung Jun’s laughter died down, Jin Woo seemed to have gathered himself and cleared his throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So uh, Myung Jun,” Jin Woo said, grinning. He had a great smile, Moon Bin thought. The kind of smile that radiated warmth and made you want to trust him. “I was wondering if we could get dinner sometime? Tonight even, if you’re free.” Moon Bin noticed how Jin Woo was gripping the handle of his mug so tightly his knuckles were white, while keeping his face and posture completely relaxed. Myung Jun probably didn’t even realise, considering how he had veritable hearts in his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh I don’t know,” Myung Jun replied smoothly. Moon Bin was already internally rolling his eyes at his best friend’s play-hard-to-get routine. “I was actually planning to get drinks with Moon Bin tonight. Do you wanna come with?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure! Drinks sound fun!” Jin Woo said, beaming. “Would you be cool with having dinner some other time though? I was kind of hoping we’d go somewhere, just the two of us.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myung Jun was giggling at that point, a lovely blush across his face. “Sounds like a date!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Sua knocked on Moon Bin’s door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey. You okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin rolled onto his side with agonising slowness to face his younger sister, plastering a smile on his face. “Yeah I’m fine,” he said, wincing slightly at the hoarseness of his voice. Karaoke with Myung Jun was always a vocal-chord-ruining affair. “Just a little drunk is all.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“More like a lot drunk,” Sua said. “Myung Jun and your colleague practically had to carry your ass back home. You’re lucky Mom and Dad were asleep then.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin just smiled apologetically. He didn’t recall much but he did remember spending the last hour of their night out with an arm over Jin Woo and Myung Jun’s shoulders as they supported his weight between them. They’d brought him to his room and helped him lay on his bed. Moon Bin could still feel the ghost of Myung Jun’s touch when he had gently brushed Moon Bin’s fringe back from his forehead before bidding him goodnight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is about Myung Jun isn’t it?” Sua asked. Always blunt and to the point. Moon Bin loved and hated that about his sister.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s not about Myung Jun..” Moon Bin groaned. He didn’t sound convincing though, not even to himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can’t lie to me, Binnie. I’m your sister.” Sua stared at Moon Bin, a hint of pity I her gaze. Moon Bin didn't like it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The colleague who helped me home last night? His name is Jin Woo. Really nice, top-notch kind of guy,” Moon Bin said, reluctantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe saying it out loud would help him actually come to terms with it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Myung Jun has the biggest crush on him. And Jin Woo likes Myung Jun too. They’re going on a date next weekend.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There it is,” Sua replied softly, flopping down on his bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m totally okay with it by the way. So you can stop looking at me like that.” Moon Bin knew he was snappish and it wasn’t fair to Sua but he couldn’t help himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry,” Moon Bin sighed. "Just a little cranky. Got a bit of a headache.” He gave her what he hoped was a halfway-convicing smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The way Sua looked at him told him she didn’t believe him but she returned his smile anyway and said nothing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Getting super drunk isn’t gonna help you get over Myung Jun,” she said. Why did she have to be so sensible? Moon Bin was the older bother. He was supposed to be sensible one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well not yet,” Moon Bin said, grinning. Sua gave him a deadpan stare. “Alright, alright I’m joking. Which I shouldn’t be doing. Because you can’t replace closure with jokes.” Moon Bin said the last sentence as if reciting from a script.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sua just nodded, obviously pleased with his statement. She taught him that after all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I guess it’s only just really sinking in that Myung Jun is gonna be seeing other people. And it kind of hurts. I just thought I’d have more time you know? To get over the fact that he doesn’t see me that way.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Last autumn, Moon Bin had confessed to his best friend. He had hoped for the best- that they could become boyfriends. But he had also prepared for the worst- that Myung Jun didn’t love him romantically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was the latter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin thought the worst part of it would be the feeling of his heart breaking in two but it turned out, the worst part was seeing his best friend near tears. Myung Jun- bright, sensitive Myung Jun who hated disappointing the ones he loved- felt guilty for not being able to return Moon Bin’s feelings. Moon Bin couldn’t have that. He swallowed his crushing dismay, brought out his warmest, most reassuring smile and gave Myung Jun the tightest hug, promising that they’d continue to be best friends no matter what.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myung Jun really cried then. It was tears of relief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin had kept his promise. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like shit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Myung Jun and Jin Woo first started texting, Myung Jun had tried to hide it from Moon Bin, worried as he was about Moon Bin’s feelings. He was right that it hurt but what hurt Moon Bin more was his longest and closest friend hiding from him. So Moon Bin did the only decent thing, which was to be encouraging. Myung Jun hesitantly opened up to Moon Bin about Jin Woo and Moon Bin felt.. thankful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myung Jun trusted him. That was the most important thing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re a really good friend, Binnie,” Sua said. She moved to lie on the bed beside him so they were face-to-face. “Myung Jun is lucky to have you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something in Moon Bin melted at those words. He realised he had no shortage of people in his life who loved him. He had his family and Myung Jun and all his other friends. He’d be okay. It’d be hard but he’d be okay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re damn right he’s lucky to have me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sua just laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now take a shower and get downstairs," she said. "Dad is cooking brunch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That night, Moon Bin had the most bizarre dream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was in the sky walking up a spiral staircase, but instead of steps, there were roughly hewn blocks of stone seemingly suspended in the air. The stairs were endless and he could feel a burn growing in his legs from how long he had been climbing but it never occurred to him to stop. It seemed important to keep going.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To be honest, Moon Bin wasn’t even very sure he was in the sky. He had just assumed from the floating stairs. There were no clouds and the air wasn’t thin the way it would be at high altitudes. When he looked down, Moon Bin couldn’t discern the earth below. He couldn’t tell how high up he was. Wherever he was, the air seemed to be alive, twisting unseen through the empty space around him. Little shards of stone whizzed past Moon Bin, carried by the temperamental winds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All of a sudden a door materialised in front of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin paused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This wouldn’t do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He needed to keep climbing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unless this was where the floating staircase ended. If it was, it was a rather anticlimactic ending. Moon Bin had suspected something grand at the top of the stairs. Something that would’ve made it worth the climb. But here was just a plain door that didn’t seem to have anything beyond it. Just suspended in the air like everything else in this curious place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He reached for the doorknob. There was something niggling at the back of his mind though. Something he should be noticing about this door, but what?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin blinked in astonishment at the sight of a bedroom through the doorway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a medium-sized bedroom. Clean and comfortable-looking. Cream coloured walls were decorated with photographs of people and scenery that felt oddly familiar. There was a shelf holding books and several well-polished trophies. At the corner of the room closest to the window sat a single bed. On it, tangled in deep purple blankets, was a man fast asleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin stepped into the room, keeping his foot steps light. He felt drawn to the man, transfixed by the steady rising and falling of his chest as he slumbered. When he reached the edge of the bed, Moon Bin halted. The man’s face was partially hidden by his blanket.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just a quick look. He <em>needed</em> to have a look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carefully, he tugged the blanket away from the man’s face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin was looking at himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He awoke from his dream with a start.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His heart was pounding a mile a minute. He clutched his blanket as he looked around wildly for any signs of disturbance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His bedroom door was ajar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin froze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What the hell. He always closed his bedroom door before sleeping. His Dad's cat would wander in if he didn’t do that. Had he forgotten to close his door tonight?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was possible.. Unlikely, but possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin rubbed his eyes and got up to close his bedroom door, still feeling a bit shaken.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He half-expected to see a floating spiral staircase on the other side of his door, but it was just the corridor of his house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obviously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin shook his head. That was one trippy dream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin yawned as he stood in line at the Burger King.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whoa you okay? Did you sleep late last night?” Myung Jun asked, concern clear in his voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin waved it off. “It’s not that. I slept early, I swear. But I had the wildest dream Saturday night. It was like I was in the sky but it wasn’t the sky? Per se? And I was climbing these stairs and they led to a room but it didn’t really cross me that it was my room until I got a good look at the person sleeping in the bed and saw that it was me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The weirdest thing,” Moon Bin continued. “Is that when I woke up from the dream, my bedroom door was actually open?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s so freaky! You always close the door!” Myung Jun was staring at him with wide eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Right? I wasn't even that hungover before I went to bed. Definitely not so hungover that I'd forget to close my door. That dream was a ride and a half. And ever since that night I haven’t been able to sleep well for some reason.” Moon Bin yawned again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That sucks man,” Myung Jun said, linking his arm through Moon Bin’s. Moon Bin smiled at the contact. “You want me to send you my playlist of podcasters with really soothing voices? Listening to them before bed helps me sleep sometimes- HEY! <em>Excuse me</em>?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A man had cut the queue in front of them and was glaring at Myung Jun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin’s first thought was that this man had the most handsome face he had ever set eyes on. Perfectly proportioned facial features, perfect skin and perfectly soft black hair that fell over his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin’s second thought was why the hell did this man look like he wanted to fight Myung Jun. He had his hands so tightly clasped in front of him it was like he was moments away from throwing hands. He kept looking between Myung Jun’s face and Moon Bin and Myung Jun’s linked arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why are you touching him like that?” the odd man said, his voice tight. “You’ve already found your Destined. He’s mine.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“None of your business you fucking <em>weirdo</em>,” Myung Jun snapped. “You need to get to the back of the line!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man was positively fuming. Before he could reply to Myung Jun, Moon Bin placed a firm hand on his shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey. We’re just friends lining up for some Burger King. We don’t want any trouble,” Moon Bin said firmly. The man met Moon Bin’s gaze-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And immediately calmed down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All the fight left his body like air leaving a deflated balloon. It was actually kind of amazing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello,” the man said. His voice was soft and had a pleasing tone. He smiled gently at Moon Bin. “Apologies. This was not how I dreamed our first meeting would go. Though in some way this isn’t our first meeting, I suppose."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin laughed nervously. "You've mistaken me for someone else, I think. We haven't met before."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course we have," the man continued serenely. "Our minds connected in the Expanse of Woven Destinies. You are my Destined. And I am yours."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"EUNWOO! Eunwoo!" A man with dyed pink hair ran up to them and grabbed the handsome weirdo by the arm. "I turned for one moment and you were gone! What are you-" His gaze fell on Moon Bin. "Oh.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin didn’t think a stranger had ever looked so completely exhausted just from the sight of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please excuse my friend,” the pink-haired man said. “He’s uh. European. Their customs are different. Anyway, enjoy your lunch! We’ve got to go!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The dark haired man was all but dragged out the Burger King by his pink-haired friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll see you around, my Destined!” he cried, waving at Moon Bin before disappearing behind the double doors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin and Myung Jun were likely receiving at least twelve different death glares from disgruntled staff and fellow customers but Moon Bin barely registered it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What the fuck just happened?</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Almost three months had passed since the bizarre encounter that Myung Jun had aptly named “The Burger King Incident”. Save for the initial embarrassment of showing their faces at the fast food outlet a week following The Incident, nothing had changed. Deadlines continued pouring in at work, Moon Bin continued to help Sua with her coursework where he could and Jin Woo continued his slow but steady progress in winning Myung Jun’s heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nothing out of the ordinary.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was driving Moon Bin up the wall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He couldn’t explain it. His weird dream coupled with meeting that weird man felt like the beginning of.. <em>something</em>. It felt like the gates of all things strange had opened and it was only natural that more strange things would keep happening to Moon Bin- except they didn't. Everything was ordinary. Which is good. Ordinary is <em>good</em>. Moon Bin never had a problem with ordinary before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Except for now where it felt like he was constantly holding his breath, lying in wait for something strange to happen. It didn’t make sense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And it was for that reason that he told no one about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe he was in a funk and he just needed to snap out of it, Moon Bin thought with a sigh. He was back at his family home, toeing off his shoes at the entrance when he noticed an unfamiliar pair of shoes at the door. Black leather shoes of the fashionable sort, polished to perfection. Did they have a visitor this evening? Moon Bin couldn’t remember his mom mentioning a visitor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stole a glance of himself in the mirror hanging near the doorway, just to make sure he didn’t look <em>too</em> much like an exhausted office worker after a long day of work. No such luck. Any visitor they had would just have to cope with his tired face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin had scarcely stepped into the living room before he heard a gasp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked up to see his sister at the dining table with-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you doing here?!” Moon Bin cried, pointing accusatorially at the weird man from the Burger King Incident, now seated comfortably at the family dining table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bin, what the hell? Why are you yelling at Dongmin?” His sister was glaring at him. Moon Bin gaped at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He! It's! The Incident!!" Moon Bin could scarcely summon the words to explain himself. His scatter-brained state was made even more frustrating by  Burger King weirdo who was just- staring at him? Fondly? Was that <em>fondness</em> in his eyes?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you know Dongmin?" Sua asked, incredulous. She looked between Moon Bin and the weirdo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes! No! I just!" Moon Bin sighed again and scrubbed his face. "Can I just have a word with you?" Moon Bin asked, looking the weirdo squarely in the eye. "In <em>private</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sua quirked an eyebrow at that. "I don't know why you're being a weirdo about this-" Imagine that! His sister calling <em>Moon Bin</em> the weirdo? Moon Bin felt offended. "-but can you be quick? It's eating into our tutoring time. And Dongmin has another tutee to visit after me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The weirdo named Dongmin simply smiled, trailing wordlessly after Moon Bin who led him into the empty kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Moon Bin whirled around to face Dongmin and stepped forward, crowding into his personal space.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you stalking me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now, Moon Bin considered himself to be pretty intimidating when he wanted to be. He was tall and built and he had one hell of a glare. A glare that he was currently utilising against the man in front of him. Admittedly, it was hard to glare down at someone who was slightly taller. And it was especially hard to maintain that glare when said someone was completely unfazed. Dongmin was still smiling serenely, looking for all the world as if Moon Bin had just invited him for an evening of scones and tea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That hurt Moon Bin’s pride a little. Maybe he needed to work out more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stalking? Goodness gracious, not at all. I’m sorry the thought even crossed your mind,” Dongmin said. He looked apologetic at the very least. “The workings of Fate can appear nefarious to someone unfamiliar with Their ways. No fault of your own, of course.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin stared at him in confusion before shaking his head. He was tempted to ask the weirdo what Dongmin meant by “Fate” but reminded himself to stay on-topic. “Fine. Say I believe that you’re not stalking me. Why are you here then?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s like Sua explained. I’m here as her tutor,” Dongmin replied silkily. “In contemporary Korean literature. She tells me your efforts in helping her have been.. less than fruitful.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another blow to his pride. Moon Bin couldn’t believe he was allowing himself to be repeatedly disrespected in his own kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Am I really that awful?” It came out as a whine. Dammit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Unfortunately so,” Dongmin said, nodding sagely. “I’m thankful though. Your incompetence in extracting themes from foundational contemporary texts led to Sua seeking a tutor, and that tutor turned out to be me, and here we are, having a delightful chat in your kitchen.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is not a delightful chat. I’m assessing your stalker potential,” Moon Bin asserted. He hated that Dongmin's story really did check out. Sua had been struggling with her Introduction to Contemporary Korean Literature module and Moon Bin had tried to help but.. literature was hard okay? He graduated with a business major, for Gods' sakes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay," Dongmin said, another smile on his lips. Okay? Was it normal to take a stalking accusation so calmly? Moon Bin sighed, still unable to shake off his distrust of Dongmin. Moon Bin stepped back to give him some room-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-and in doing so, knocked against the kitchen table, sending a glass jug of water toppling over the edge. Shattered glass and water flew across the kitchen floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Who the hell put the jug so close to the table’s edge??</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then the unexplainable happened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was as if all sound was removed from the world. In the space of a single exhale, the scattered shards of glass floated from the ground and melded together to create a perfectly formed jug, not a crack in sight.  The water on the floor flowed back into the jug and the jug sat itself back on the kitchen table. It was like watching the jug fall and shatter, but in reverse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin whirled around to face Dongmin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“DID YOU SEE THAT?” he shrieked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“DID <em>YOU</em> SEE THAT?” Dongmin exclaimed. Gone was his previous composure. He was staring at Moon Bin in plain astonishment. Slowly, what looked like understanding dawned on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re an Ascender too,” he breathed, voice barely above a whisper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the kitchen, staring intently at the water jug on the table, then at the floor, and back again at the jug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The jug had the <em>audacity</em> to be completely whole. Light reflected off its perfectly smooth glass surface, bearing no evidence of previously being smashed to pieces before Moon Bin’s very eyes and pieced together again as if by magic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He felt like he was losing his hold on reality.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sua had come running to the kitchen at the sound of her brother and tutor’s raised voices to find nothing out of the ordinary. When neither Moon Bin nor Dongmin could answer her question as to what was wrong, she rolled her eyes and ordered Moon Bin to wash up and for Dongmin to continue the tutoring session. Moon Bin did not wash up, instead opting to sit on the kitchen floor to stare at the jug. He didn’t think he could have washed up even if he wanted to. His legs suddenly felt too weak to carry him up the stairs to his room. Moon Bin wasn’t sure how Dongmin summoned the capacity to continue his tutoring session but he managed somehow. Before Dongmin left the Moon family home to tutor another student, he darted to the kitchen and handed Moon Bin his phone. Moon Bin wordlessly added in his number to Dongmin’s contacts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll get in touch with you as soon as I can! There’s an explanation to all of this, I promise,” Dongmin said, his voice soothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How soon?” Moon Bin replied. He felt a little out of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well. I still have one more tutoring session to go. And after that I need to get Rocky. That might take a while.. But not too long! I hope! I’ll call you okay? Try to get some rest in the meantime!” Dongmin shot Moon Bin a dazzling smile and rushed off before Moon Bin could reply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Which led to his current predicament. It had been more than an hour since Dongmin left and Moon Bin still couldn’t bring himself to stand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Have you been sitting on the floor this entire time?” Sua asked as she rummaged through the contents of the fridge. “Are you okay? You were so weird around Dongmin. You’re not sick are you?” She threw a bottle of slightly sweetened oolong tea to Moon Bin, who neatly snatched it out of the air while mumbling his thanks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you <em>sure</em> you didn’t hear glass breaking before you came into the kitchen to find us?” Moon Bin asked, completely ignoring his sister’s question. “Like completely, absolutely, 100% sure?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, Moon Bin. I was completely, absolutely, 100% sure. You’ve asked me this already,” Sua replied, clearly annoyed. She was sipping on her own bottle of oolong tea. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you today.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin sighed, casting another glance at the offending water jug. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me either.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Two hours later, against his better judgement, Moon Bin was in his bedroom staring at two smiling young men seated at the edge of his bed. Dongmin had his same infuriatingly calm smile while his pink-haired friend sported a more strained, nervous smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eunwoo,” the pink-haired man said. “You’re <em>sure</em> he’s an Ascender?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Eunwoo</em>? I thought your name is Dongmin?” Moon Bin could feel a headache building. “And what the hell is an Ascender?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dongmin chuckled. His eyes curved beautifully and his face seemed to light up when he chuckled. Moon Bin hated it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dongmin is my regular person name. Fellow Ascenders call me Eunwoo.” Dongmin hummed in thought, then beamed at Moon Bin. “Which means that you can call me Eunwoo too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin didn’t want to call him Eunwoo. In fact, he’d rather not have the need to call him anything at all. He’d rather lead a Dongmin-less Eunwoo-less life, if he was being honest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now Rocky. The astrolabe?” Dongmin said, adressing the pink-haired man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rocky fished out what looked like an antique golden pocket watch. Intricate carvings danced across it's surface alongside words in a language Moon Bin didn’t recognise. He looked hesitantly between Dongmin and Moon Bin before flicking open the pocket watch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Except it wasn’t a pocket watch at all. Where the hour and minute hands should be were instead overlapping rings, turning slowly. Mysterious markings lined the circumference of the curious device.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you’re sure, Eunwoo..” Rocky said, glancing at Moon Bin with uncertainty. Without another wood, he gently blew on the device.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The room was suddenly bathed in an unearthly blue-ish glow. Moon Bin whipped his head in the direction of the windows and almost screamed. His room overlooked the neighbouring apartment complex. Or at least, it was supposed to. Moon Bin couldn’t see the complex at all. Instead what he saw was outer space. Or some version of outer space. The outer space he knew was tiny pinpricks of starlight in eternal blackness. The outer space beyond his window was another beast entirely. Stars were winking through emission nebulas that stretched as far as the eye could see. Most baffling were, for lack of a better word, the planets. They were unlike any planets Moon Bin had ever seen. Massive spheres of metal-like material ringed by what looked like bands of pure light that gave the surface of the spheres an astounding iridescent glow that shifted as the bands of lights spun around their axis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can’t believe it,” Moon Bin breathed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t need to believe it for it to be real,” Eunwoo said gleefully. “He sees it, Rocky! I told you he’s an Ascender!” Rocky just sighed, throwing Eunwoo a tired but endeared smile. He snapped the astrolabe shut and the in the blink of an eye, the visions of another universe beyond Moon Bin’s window vanished. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright then. I think that’s enough excitement for one evening,” Rocky said, grinning at Moon Bin. Rocky looked a lot kinder when he wasn’t exasperated with Eunwoo and wary of Moon Bin. “Any questions?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, Myung Jun?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah?” Myung Jun replied cheerily. The railing they were sitting on was high enough that both their legs were dangling. They had managed to find a spot along the riverside away from the families and other couples enjoying the last few hours of the day. Myung Jun was swinging his legs to and fro, his whole being relaxed and carefree.  Even in the dim evening light, Jin Woo could make out Myung Jun’s bright eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It struck Jin Woo then, how much he wanted to protect Myung Jun. How much he would give to have Myung Jun always be relaxed and carefree. Jin Woo felt a tightness in his throat. He wanted Myung Jun to be happy. He wanted it so much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The force of feeling Jin Woo had for Myung Jun- despite having only dated for a little more than three months- was initially quite startling. But Jin Woo had come to terms with it. He had long stopped trying to temper his feelings for the brilliantly burning star of a man, Kim Myung Jun. Being with Myung Jun felt natural and right and <em>good</em> in a way Jin Woo had never felt with anyone else he’d dated before. Not for the first time, Jin Woo thought that if soulmates existed, they would have exactly what he and Myung Jun had- an attraction that was magnetic, a mutual understanding and adoration that felt instinctual and almost familiar. As if they had loved before, in another lifetime.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not for the first time, Jin Woo thought that if soulmates existed, then Jin Woo’s soulmate was truly an unfortunate soul.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jin Woo thought about what he saw in the mirror that morning and every morning for the past week. There was no avoiding it. It would happen soon. He need to say farewell now, or he might miss the chance forever. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You make me feel so lucky, you know that?” Jin Woo said, hoping Myung Jun didn’t hear the slight tremor in his voice. Myung Jun shrieked in glee, obviously pleased with Jin Woo’s statement. He gave Jin Woo a fierce hug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re so corny!” Myung Jun exclaimed. A beat later, he let go of Jin Woo. “I’m lucky to know you too,” he said in a softer voice. There was gravity in his softness. Jin Woo felt like he was being given a glimpse to a side of Myung Jun people didn’t often get to see.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Did he deserve this?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can I tell you something? I want to tell you my wish for you. But you have to promise not to cry,” Jin Woo teased. He turned so his body was facing Myung Jun and Myung Jun did the same. He took Myung Jun’s hands in each of his own. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not going to cry, dummy.” Myung Jun was giggling but his eyes were already moist. Jin Woo’s heart was <em>aching</em> with affection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I, Park Jin Woo,” he started, squeezing Myung Jun’s hands slightly as he did so. “Want you, Kim Myung Jun, to be happy. As much and as often as this difficult life will allow.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myung Jun’s lips started trembling but Jin Woo powered on. “When it’s hard and the bad days feel endless, I wish for you to hold out hope that happiness will find you eventually. Even if I’m not there to see you smile, I’d be happy knowing that somewhere out there, you’re happy. That’s important. That’s the most important, actually.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A single tear fell down Myung Jun's cheek. He sniffled. It was cute.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myung Jun moved in for another hug, this one tighter and fiercer than before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you,” he mumbled. “Why does this sound like a goodbye. You’re not going anywhere are you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course not,” Jin Woo lied. He tried to burn into his memory every sensation he was feeling in that moment. The warmth of Myung Jun’s body against his, the scent of his shampoo, his wet cheek against Jin Woo’s neck, the soft sounds of his breathing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When are you gonna agree to be my boyfriend huh?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jin Woo’s heart was breaking like a thousand shards of glass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Soon," Jin Woo lied again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next morning, Myung Jun woke up and couldn’t remember Jin Woo’s name.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In fact, he couldn’t remember Jin Woo at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unsurprisingly, Moon Bin slept fitfully after Eunwoo and Rocky left. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and questions that refused to quieten down and let him sleep. When his phone alarm started blaring ITZY’s Wannabe at 7am, Moon Bin groaned into his pillow. He already knew it was going to be an awful day. He could feel it in his bones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His suspicions were proved right when he swung open the front door, ready to begin the morning commute to work-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And was met with the sight of Eunwoo standing on the doormat, paper bag in hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why?” Moon Bin asked, his voice deadpanned. He barely had the energy to shower and get dressed this morning, let alone deal with Eunwoo and his Ascender nonsense. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eunwoo simply chuckled. “Even your monosyllabic question is charming,” he said, offering Moon Bin a takeaway cup from the paper bag.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coffee.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin liked coffee.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was in no position to refuse free coffee at 7:45am but that didn’t stop him from glaring suspiciously at Eunwoo before taking the cup.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you,” he mumbled. While locking the front door, Moon Bin took a moment to reflect on what his life had come to. Just yesterday he was low-key wishing for something strange to happen. And now he couldn’t stop strange things from happening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Be careful what you wish for</em>, Moon Bin thought ruefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the very least this segment of strange circumstances came in the form of morning coffee delivery.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You still didn’t answer my question,” Moon Bin said as they rode down the elevator. “Why are you here? Don’t you have somewhere to be?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Classes don’t start till 11am for me today. And I thought I’d check up on you,” Eunwoo replied smoothly. “It’s not everyday you learn you’re part of a race of time witches.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m fine,” Moon Bin replied tersely. He took a sip of the coffee. It was a flat white. Moon Bin raised his brows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How did you know I like flat white?” he asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eunwoo shrugged. “I had a hunch.” His eyes gleamed mischievously as he grinned. “You know what Rocky told you about us having impressions of the future?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin nodded. Honestly speaking, Rocky was explaining so much so quickly last night. Moon Bin doubted that he caught everything that was said, but he did remember this concept being mentioned. “Like having visions.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The black-haired man hummed thoughtfully. “They’re not <em>visions</em> per se. Definitely not like what you see in movies. We don’t receive crystal clear videos of the future in our heads. The future rarely ever holds that much clarity. These impressions of the future really do feel like a hunch but like, a really <em>accurate</em> hunch. A very strong gut feeling. You’ll know it when you feel it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you looked at the menu at the nearby coffee place and had a really strong gut feeling that I like flat white?” Moon Bin asked sceptically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Exactly," Eunwoo said, beaming.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can get impressions on demand like that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eunwoo shook his head. "No, actually. Impressions come to us sporadically. I just get more Moon Bin-related impressions because we are Destined.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There he goes again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin could tell from just the <em>way</em> Eunwoo said “Destined” that it was meant to have a capital D.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin levelled Eunwoo with what he hoped was a stern glare. Eunwoo paid his glare no heed. Figures.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eunwoo, listen,” Moon Bin started. He was thankful that there was no one nearby to hear their conversation as they walked to the bus stop.  “The existence of time magic? I can handle. The fact that I happen to be one of these time magicians-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Time witches,” Eunwoo corrected. “Or Ascenders. They’re interchangeable terms.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whatever,” Moon Bin said. “The fact that I happen to be a time witch? Weird but conceivable. An alternate universe of weird galaxies where time is a tangible thing? Not beyond the realm of possibility. The idea that you and I are some sort of destined soulmates? Out of the question, unthinkable, unimaginable, absurd.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Slow down there, Mr Thesaurus,” Eunwoo teased. Moon Bin could feel the fierce bubbling of irritation in his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Us being Destined isn’t a mere possibility. It’s fact! You looked through my eyes in the Expanse of Woven Destinies, didn’t you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You mean the staircase dream?” Moon Bin asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes. As you know, Ascenders are able to enter the Expanse in their dreams. I was searching for signs of the Voyager but the Expanse is a tricky place, even if you’ve had a lifetime of training like me. As I was ascending the stairs- that’s why we’re called Ascenders, you see- I stumbled upon your Gateway. This means two things. Firstly, that we are Destined. Every person’s Gateway is hidden and can only be found by their Destined. Secondly, you must be in the vicinity of the Voyager. It’s the most likely reason why your Gateway and signs of the Voyager are so close together in the Expanse.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin understood the individual words Eunwoo was saying but together, all these words made little sense. Questions swam in his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought Rocky said Voyagers don’t exist,” Moon Bin said, hoping to veer the conversation away from the “Destined” topic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eunwoo waved his hand dismissively. “Voyagers are immensely, immensely rare but they do exist! And one exists now! In our generation!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And you know this because.. you have a very strong gut feeling?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Exactly,” Eunwoo replied, clearly pleased that Moon Bin was catching on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Last night Rocky had talked briefly about Voyagers. They were a myth among Ascenders. Ascenders could turn back time by a minute and receive impressions of the future but the time magic that Ascenders were capable of were mere party tricks compared to what Voyagers could do. Voyagers were true time travellers, able to sail across the oceanic vastness of Time and move between past, present and future. Some stories claim that a new Voyager is born every three hundred years. Other stories claimed that multiple Voyagers do not exist but instead, only a single Voyager who has reinvented themselves in every age. Yet other stories claim that Voyagers have ceased to exist a centuries ago, for reasons unbeknownst to us.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eunwoo was born into a long line of Ascenders and was thus well-acquainted with his time magic. (He was however, not well-acquainted with normal life. An expected side effect of being raised by time witches.) Moon Bin was told that he was like Rocky- born outside of an Ascender family. However, unlike Rocky, his magic awakened much later. Most time witches are able to access their magic in childhood. Moon Bin’s first brush with his time magic was when he was twenty two years old and it took the form of an unfortunate encounter with Eunwoo in the Expanse of Woven Destinies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know, Eunwoo,” Moon Bin said as he boarded the bus. “Just because you were right about me liking flat white doesn’t mean you’re right about a Voyager suddenly appearing after literal centuries.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They took a seat near the back of the bus. “You doubt me too?” Eunwoo deflated. “I can’t believe it. My own Destined doubts me!” he wailed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re being dramatic. And can you not call me your Destined so loudly? The other passengers might hear you,” Moon Bin hissed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eunwoo pouted slightly. Pouting! A grown adult pouting on public transport!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was sort of cute but Moon Bin would never admit it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin sighed and put on his earphones. “I’m not the only one who doubts you. Rocky said Voyagers are a myth. Also, before you ask, no I’m not going to help you find your Voyager who may or may not exist. I don’t know why my Gateway and the supposed signs of the Voyager are nearby in the Expanse but it has to be a mistake. I think I’d notice if someone in my life was a weird time witch with white hair.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hair as fair and soft as swan feathers,” Eunwoo corrected again, ignoring the part where Moon Bin called time witches weird. “But that’s the thing isn’t it? A Voyager’s swan-white hair colour can only be seen by fellow Ascenders! And you didn’t become an Ascender until three months ago. So before that, you could’ve been interacting with the Voyager without knowing it! Additionally-!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nobody says ‘additionally’ in irl conversation,” Moon Bin said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hush. Rocky has been teaching me how to talk like a regular person and I’m working on it. As I was <em>saying</em>. <em>Additionally</em>, it’s said that Voyagers’ hair only changes colour when the Voyage is upon them and fades after the Voyage is done. Meaning that it’s white in the days leading up to the time travel and that the white colour fades afterwards. Unless the Voyager is about to travel or has just travelled you won’t see it in their hair.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin wondered for a moment if he should just play his music and let Eunwoo ramble on. He decided that would be kind of mean. “Sounds like the Voyager is hard to find. Even if they do exist.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They do! I’m absolutely <em>certain</em> they do.” Eunwoo looked imploringly at Moon Bin as if trying to convince Moon Bin of the veracity of his words through the sheer force of his gaze. "None of the other Ascenders believe me even though I’ve explained to them <em>repeatedly</em> the impression I’ve had of the Voyager. They still don’t think that it’s a legitimate impression and that it was just a dream.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a brief moment, Moon Bin felt sorry for Eunwoo. He imagined Eunwoo earnestly talking to his family and friends about his strong conviction that a Voyager was out there. He thought about how isolating it must feel to have no one believe him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I’ve been trying to get Rocky to help me find the Voyager with his astrolabe but he’s been busy so we never make much progress with it,” Eunwoo said, deflating again. “Also, he doesn’t believe that the Voyager is real either. He just goes along with what I want cos I keep pestering him.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin felt a pang of sympathy for Rocky. Moon Bin had only known Eunwoo for all of two days and he was already tired of Eunwoo’s persistent attitude.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can’t use the astrolabe yourself?” Moon Bin asked. Rocky had explained astrolabes too. Among other things, they allow Ascenders to enter and navigate the Expanse during waking hours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can’t. The astrolabe has to choose you. Not everyone can use it. Rocky was chosen by an astrolabe.” Eunwoo smiled then, like a proud older brother recounting the achievements of his younger sibling. "We call those like him Daydreamers.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ascenders, Expanse, Daydreamers, Voyagers. Moon Bin’s mind was swimming with new terms. He tried to file away all this new information carefully. As troublesome as it was, learning about this new part of his life was important. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why do you even want to find the Voyager?” Moon Bin finally asked. “For bragging rights? What if they don’t want to be found?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bragging rights?? Absolutely not!” Eunwoo looked affronted that Moon Bin even suggested that. Moon Bin felt a little bad, despite himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s like.. how do I explain it.” Eunwoo fell silent for a moment. “Voyagers have an amazing power. But travelling through time is like sailing through the ocean. Terrifying if you don’t know how to navigate. Why, sometimes it’s terrifying even when you <em>do</em> know how to navigate. The ocean has bested many a skilled sailor after all. Imagine how much more terrifying time travel is when you have no skills and no tools. With no choice but to surrender yourself to the  temperament of the waves.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just like how Ascenders can’t control when they receive impressions of the future, Voyagers can’t control when they time travel. It just happens. And if a Voyager doesn’t know how to steer themselves back to their current timeline, it’s terrifying. They’ll have to live the rest of their days in a kind of alternate timeline of their life. At least until the next Voyage happens. They need help.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And you know how to help them?” Moon Bin asked. He thought being a Voyager would be cool. Time travelling like in science fiction. But the time travelling- Voyaging- that Eunwoo talked about sounded scary and complex. If a Voyager really was out there, Moon Bin doubted that Eunwoo could help with this scary and complex problem. He just didn’t seem like the type.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eunwoo gave him an eager nod. "The Cha family library has ancient tomes detailing legends of Voyagers. There should be something in these legends that the new Voyager will find useful. And we have old navigational astrolabes that are rumoured to have been the possessions of Voyagers in the past. I have no idea how to work them but if the new Voyager is a Daydreamer too, they’d know how.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I <em>know</em> there’s a Voyager out there, Moon Bin. I can <em>feel</em> it. No one else has felt it yet but I do. You <em>have</em> to believe me.” Eunwoo gave him another pleading look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something inside Moon Bin softened at that look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I.. I believe you. And I’ll help you find them. I don’t know how I can help but I’ll.. do my best,” Moon Bin said, surprising Eunwoo and himself with the offer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eunwoo briefly reached out to give Moon Bin’s hand a tight squeeze. He was radiating happiness. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They spent the rest of the bus ride in silence. Moon Bin could feel the warmth of Eunwoo’s hand around his own long after Eunwoo waved him goodbye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The moment Moon Bin laid eyes on his cubicle, he noticed something was amiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The snacks Jin Woo had given him last week were no longer next to his tray of documents. Moon Bin frowned. He had been looking forward to eating those sour cream chips. Myung Jun was probably hungry and had eaten them. Myung Jun’s cubicle didn’t have any of Jinwoo’s snacks either, which was a bummer. Myung Jun had promised he was going to share that huge bag of truffle chips that Jin Woo had got him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh well. Moon Bin wasn’t going to hold it against his best friend that he had the munchies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The clock struck nine and Myung Jun still hadn’t arrived at work. It was unlike Myung Jun to be late. He was a stickler for punctuality. Moon Bin shot him text asking if he was sick or just running late. He chewed his inner cheek. He hoped it wasn’t the former.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fifteen minutes later, Myung Jun arrived at the office, mumbled an apology as he passed by his supervisor’s desk, and plopped down on his chair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If Moon Bin thought he looked worse for wear this morning, Myung Jun looked even more worn out. He looked like he hadn’t had a wink of sleep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey man. Are you okay?” Moon Bin asked softly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Sorry, I’m just a bit.. out of it?” Myung Jun rubbed his face with his hand and tried to give Moon Bin a bright smile but Moon Bin could see the exhaustion in his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey no need apologise. It’s fine. Anything you want to talk about?” Moon Bin said as he reached over to rub Myung Jun’s back. Myung Jun smiled appreciatively at Moon Bin. “Are you falling sick?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, nothing like that,” Myung Jun said. “I just.. woke up and I felt like I was forgetting something you know? Something big. I got ready for work in like a daze trying to remember what I forgot. When I finally left the house I zoned out again and ended up standing in the carpark for ten minutes like an idiot. By the time I snapped out of it I was like ‘What the hell? Why didn’t I go to the bus stop?’ But it was too late anyway, I’d already missed my bus. Had to take a cab to work.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin furrowed his eyebrows. “Jin Woo couldn’t fetch you to work today?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myung Jun had complained to Jin Woo last month about getting headaches during morning commute due to the body odour from some fellow passengers. Since then, Jin Woo had taken it upon himself to bring Myung Jun to work in the morning with his car. Occasionally they’d pick Moon Bin up too and the three of them would grab a quick breakfast together. Jin Woo’s car was nice. Small but reliable, much like the man himself. It was odd that Jin Woo would skip out on bringing Myung Jun to work without telling him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myung Jun snorted. “Jin Woo? Park Jin Woo from Marketing? Why would he fetch me to work?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh no. That didn’t sound good. “Did y’all fight?” Moon Bin asked tentatively. Myung Jun and Jin Woo had gotten into some squabbles since they started dating but they always worked it out and it was never got to the point that they’d stop talking to each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myung Jun just stared at him. “Are you joking, Binnie?” Myung Jun let out an uncertain laugh. “I don’t really get this joke.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oof. It must’ve been a bad fight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe I’m just tired,” Myung Jun said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey no worries at all,” Moon Bin replied, still stroking his back. “Have you eaten breakfast yet? Do you still have those cookies Jin Woo got you yesterday? I think you put them in your drawer.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myung Jun stared at Moon Bin again, confusion twisting his lips into a frown.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Binnie, what are you talking about? Jin Woo didn’t get me any cookies. He doesn’t get me stuff ever. We don’t even talk. He’s like, <em>the</em> coldest person in the office?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on, Myung Jun. That’s not fair. He’s one of the best guys here. And he gets you stuff all the time. He even gets me stuff sometimes.” Moon Bin fishes out his phone and scrolls through his gallery, looking for the pictures Myung Jun made him take of the three of them when Jin Woo popped by their cubicle with a small cake cos Myung Jun said he was craving sweets.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Except he couldn’t find the pictures.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In fact, he couldn’t find any pictures of Jin Woo. Which was impossible. Moon Bin had so many pictures of Jin Woo. Jin Woo and Myung Jun. The three of them together. Pictures from when they visited one of their colleagues at the hospital. Pictures from the office party that Jin Woo helped organise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All missing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moon Bin stood up abruptly. “I need to check something,” Moon Bin blurted, running off before Myung Jun could reply.  He sped down the corridor towards the Marketing department, heart pounding in his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>This can’t be real.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He reached Jin Woo’s cubicle panting. The marketing staff were giving Moon Bin weird looks but he barely registered them. Jin Woo was seated at his desk, staring wide-eyed at Moon Bin. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. The circles under his eyes were so dark they almost looked like light bruises. His shirt was unironed and he even looked a little thinner than Moon Bin remembered. But most startling of all was his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pure white.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“As fair and soft as swan feathers,” Moon Bin breathed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jin Woo was the Voyager. Panic exploded in Moon Bin’s chest. Eunwoo was too late. Jin Woo had already travelled to his alternate timeline. A timeline where Jin Woo and Myung Jun never became friends and never started dating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A timeline where they never fell in love.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took me absolutely ages to figure out this chapter and I'm glad with how it turned out. Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and as always, comments appreciated! ^^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments appreciated! (^///^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>